dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natasha vs Widowmaker
Overwatch vs Red Alert 3! Which one of these femme fatale snipers will take the win in the ultimate battle of skill? -Moscow, Russia- An airship flies overhead, as a blue-skinned woman descended from it, rifle in hand. Wasting no time, and taking aim at a man in a nearby building, she looked down her sights. The barrel of her gun extended outwards. The markers on her scope lit up. Before a screen appeared on the bottom right corner.... (Red Alert 3 OST- Red Rock for Mother Russia) BLAM!!! Widowmaker had barely dodged the shot. From the window of another building sat the elite Russian Commando and Sniper, Natasha Volkova, pulling back the bolt of her rifle before ducking back into the building. HERE WE GO!!!!! Natasha peeked back around the corner with her rifle, aiming at where Widowmaker was, however, she was not there, and Natasha was forced back into cover by another shot fired from Widowmaker, who had changed sniping positions. Widowmaker, frustrated, fired her grappling hook into the building, slinging herself through the air and into the window, finding no Natasha. Simply a stairway that led downwards. Widowmaker attached her grappling hook onto a nearby handrail, then dove off the stairs, putting her rifle into SMG mode and firing it along the stairs. Near the bottom, Natasha was waiting. With a single shot, she shot right through Widowmaker's grappling hook, sending the blue assassin falling down the stairs, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Natasha followed, firing a shot below her that barely missed Widowmaker's side as she rolled to the side and got up, kicking Natasha in the back as she landed. Widowmaker followed up by spraying her gun at Natasha. Who dodged back through a door which led into a hallway to avoid the incoming fire. Looking behind her, Natasha fired another shot, striking Widowmaker square in the shoulder, causing her to flinch, gripping the bullet wound. Natasha took this time to duck behind a corner, pulling the bolt of her rifle again. Widowmaker activated her Infrared Visor. Seeing Natasha behind the corner, she turned around. Before she could pull the trigger, Natasha turned around as well, firing a shot which sent Widowmaker on the run. Chambering her gun once more, Natasha gave chase. Widowmaker eventually ran up another staircase, which Natasha promptly ran up. However..... Psssssssssssss..... Widowmaker lay down a small capsule on a nearby wall, which sprayed out a purple gas at Natasha, who started to cough violently, before Widowmaker elbowed her out of a window. Outside the building, Natasha started to grip her side and cough up the last of the gas before taking in one last deep breath. A laser was then emitted from her rifle, pointing it at the building, she pushed a button on the gun as Widowmaker peeked out of the same window to take aim at the Russian commando, but instead of pulling the trigger, she stared in disbelief as a cargo plane was headed right to her, before pulling up, and dropping a bomb on the complex, which crumbled down like a sandcastle on top of her. Natasha started to walk away from the scene, before she felt another bullet graze her shoulder. Dodging back, she found the Talon assassin, cuts all over her body and large swathes of flesh gone from her chest. Rebar was stuck in her shoulder, despite this, Widowmaker raised her gun, however, the recoil just about broke her arm. The bullets sprayed all over the place, nowhere even near their target. Natasha ran up to Widowmaker, elbowing her in the stomach, causing blood to gush out of her gaping chest wound, then grabbed her, and slammed her head against a lamp post. Widowmaker swing blindly at her opponent as some sort of counterattack, but to no avail. Natasha grabbed her sniper rifle, and shot Widowmaker in the back. The impact broke her spine and sent her falling into a pile of rubble where her neck hit a stick of rebar, stabbing right through it like a kebab stick. The once feared assassin was now writhing hopelessly on the ground, bleeding out and paralyzed. Natasha walked up to her foe, ground her heel into the rebar in her neck, pushing it even farther through, then finally, firing a final shot into Widowmaker's eye socket, her skull shattered, and her brain scattered all over the pavement. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:EPKingMaster